


We Knew This Day Would Come

by Lumos5000



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 50th anniversary, Decisions, Drabble, Feels, Gen, On Set, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did you know?" Matt gulps, realizes the words are stuck on his tongue, refusing to be spoken. It has taken him this long to muster up the courage to ask David this question and now he's frozen, unable to speak the question that has been burning in his mind for some time.</p><p>"Know what?"</p><p>"When it was time to leave. I mean how do you know when your time as the Doctor is up?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Knew This Day Would Come

**Author's Note:**

> In light of Matt's departure at Christmas I just felt this had to be written. Because I think a conversation like this must have occurred on the set of the 50th.

It's during a break in filming that Matt finds David chatting up Billie. The two are remanissing about their days on Doctor Who and Matt feels bad for interrupting them. Billie sees him approach and smiles up at him from her seat, "Hey Matt, care to join us? We were just discussing the finer points of piloting a Dalek." David nods, "Yeah have a seat mate." 

Matt scratches the back of his neck nervously, "Ummm... actually if you don't mind I kinda want to speak to David here. Errr.. alone if I could." The two exchange glances and Billie gets up from her spot, "That's fine. I'll see you back on set then eh?" David nods, and Billie walks off, Matt taking her seat.

"So what can I do for you Smith?" David asks, fixing him with what Matt has dubbed, 'his serious stare.' 

"I just need some advice." he says, looking down, hands playing with the water bottle he grabbed a little earlier.

"About?"

"How did you know?" Matt gulps, realizes the words are stuck on his tongue, refusing to be spoken. It has taken him this long to muster up the courage to ask David this question and now he's frozen, unable to speak the question that has been burning in his mind for some time.

"Know what?"

"When it was time to leave. I mean how do you know when your time as the Doctor is up?" The young actor looks up at his predecessor, confusion and worries plasterd on his face. In truth he had been thinking about this for awhile. When Karen and Arthur said they were going to leave, he entertained the idea of going with them but wanting to be there just a little bit longer had held him back. And he is glad he had stayed, helping Jenna find her feet as the new companion, working alongside a fresh face, new energy to play off of. Plus the scripts this season have been fantastic and with Neil coming back, how could he not stay.

David is quiet for some time, and Matt wonders if he has asked too personal of a question. But who better to know then him? The man who as played the part before, and knows the trials and tribulations of such a role. There are not many people he can ask because there will never be a role quite like the Doctor. He is about to apologize when David starts to speak, "It's hard to know when in any job Matt but it's doubily difficult when you play such an iconic role. There are only eleven of us, well twelve if you count John, and to be granted the privalege of doing this show is an honor. So when it comes to the question of leaving well... hell I wanted to stay forever. Doctor Who is my childhood. I grew up watching the progamme," he chuckles, "I never dreamed that one day I would be here. But to answer your question, you'll know." David puts a hand on Matt's shoulder, "You'll wake up one morning and say to yourself 'it's time'. And even then you will have doubts. Just do what feels right for you. That's what I did." 

"Thanks. I appreciate the insight." Matt smiles, knowing that if anyone knew what he was going through it would be David.

"You are welcome." He gets up, pausing to look down at his younger co-star, "They probably want us back on set." 

The younger Doctor nods, and rises, David patting him on his shoulder. As if on cue a crew member spots them and tells them they are needed for a few more shots before they can go home. As they walk back to the set, Matt ponders about his future. Clearly he has some thinking to do.


End file.
